Incondicional
by Soriangel Villegas D'Monteros
Summary: Si le llagasen a preguntar sus motivos, tal ves no sabría como respondería, Lo único que su corazón tenia claro es que el era Incondicional con ella
1. Ya no eres Virgen

"_Incondicional" _

…

…_.._

Capitulo I

Sus ojos tan grises, tan intensos la observaban detalladamente, el cuerpo desnudo de aquella mujer

Un encuentro algo tosco y ridículo, en un bar muglee de mala muerte en las vísperas de la batalla contra el lado oscuro, donde todos se escondían como miserables ratas

El cabello de la joven caía en cascadas a su espalda se confundía con su tez morena

El resopla molesto de si mismo tenia años batallando contra su familia, lucho como un espía una vil rata que iba de un lado para el otro, pero un maldito miembro de la orden que no soporto la tortura arruino su trabajo obligándolo a huir

Se levanta de la cama rodeando su cintura con la sabana caminando hasta la cómoda tomando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo para despejar su mente y todos esos malos recuerdos de una batalla fallida donde murió su madre y donde su padre se convirtió en su principal enemigo

¿Enemigo?, Giras su vista a la cama

-_Granger aun duerme_-

Cierra los ojos recostándose del espaldar del sillón, cierra los ojos con pesadez y lo abres antes del que sueño lo venza, giras el cuello observando el reloj 1:30 am, bufa exasperado y escucha un quejido soñoliento y devuelve su vista a la cama chocando con sus ojos avellanas, baja la vista recorriendo el cuerpo desnudo pues el poseía la única sabana para arroparse que se encontraba en la cama, el pequeño detalle rojizo casi marrón atrae su atención

-_Era virgen_-pasa por su mente como un recuerdo

El no acostumbraba acostarse con vírgenes

-¡_Tengo,, frio!-_su vos tenue y soñolienta lo hace sonreír, mientras se levanta y camina hasta la cama cubriéndola con la sabana

_-¿Se volverá a repetir?-_tenia que hacer por que si no pregunta pues sencillamente no seria Draco Malfoy

Ves como se gira para mirarte a la cara

_-Seria peligroso_-

El asiente en afirmativa

-_Tuviste suerte de toparte conmigo en ese bar, probamente en este momento estarías muerta_-

Ella se encoje de hombros

_-Ese fuel el riesgo que escogimos al ser participes de esta guerra-_

-_Pudiste huir_- sugiere el

-_Pudiste refugiarte con tus padres_-debate ella

-_No había razones para ser cobarde-_

_-Concuerdo contigo-_

El silencio se hace presente nuevamente en la penumbra de la habitación

_-Ya no eres virgen-_argumenta el y ella ríe ante el comentario

_-Es muy obvio- _

Ahora es el quien sonríe

_-¿Te veré de nuevo?_- de nuevo sintió la necesidad de hacer esa pregunta

_-Tal vez quisiera encontrarme de nuevo contigo-_

La abrazas refugiándola en tu pecho

_-Si eso llegase a pasar, me considerada afortunado- _

….

….

…..

1 año después

…

….

…

-¡_Me complace anunciarles al nuevo miembro de la orden_!-Habla el miembro activo de la Orden Sirius Black y a su lado aparece Draco Malfoy

El sonido muerto del magistral silencio se hace presente en el despacho de la Misión Black, se inicia con un "Merlín" sin dueño que atraviesa la atmosfera del vacio de dicha habitación y es cuando comienzan un sinfín de comentarios en desacuerdo y muy pocos son quienes dan el visto bueno de la situación

Ronald Weasly en un arranque de ira batea una silla, robándole una sonrisa sarcástica al joven rubio de 22 años

El único que no hace ningún tipo de comentario es Harry Potter, quien por su serenidad muchos sospechan que ya se le había informado

Ella se mantiene estática, no reacciona ni articula ninguna palabra o sonido y no sabría si hacerlo así que prefería mejor mantenerse en silencio observándolo

El mantiene la posición firme y sin expresión al lado de quien por sangre es su tío, se limita a sentir en algunas ocasiones cuando los miembros más viejos le hacen algún tipo de pregunta

La reunión termina, y no supiste cuando solo hasta que muchos empezaron a salir

Los Griffondor muestran claramente su descontento ante la situación, cierra los ojos respirando profundo invadiendo sus fosas nasales con su aroma, se sorprende y abre los ojos encontrándolo a poco menos de un metro de distancia de ella

-_Nos volvemos a ver Granger-_ le dice en forma de saludo mientras abandona la habitación, dejándola con mayor desconcierto

…

Los días para ambos son ciertamente pesados y para los demás el hecho de tener a Draco Malfoy bajo el miso techo es desconcertantes

Reunión tras reunión, muchos han salido en misiones sumamente peligrosas y liderándolos Draco Malfoy.

La ultima misión duro mas de lo planificado incluso incluyendo dos días por si llegase a presentar algún problema, pero lo que mas la preocupo a ella poniéndola en evidencia con Molly Weasly fue el hecho de que llegaran los integrantes del grupo sin su líder quien apareció dos días después con una herida en la pierna y la temperatura por los cielos

…

Ella suspira mientras dan la noticia de que Astoria Greenger entraba a la orden,

¿Es que acaso las serpientes invadirían el cuartel?

Hermione observa detalladamente la escena entre los "prometidos"

-_No sabes cuanto te extrañe_-confiesa ella mientras lo abraza

-_Seria imposible no hacerlo_- responde el devolviéndole el abrazo y la castaña lo único que hace es abandonar dicha habitación

Dándole mas puntos a favor a Molly para confirmar sus sospechas

…

…

Entra a su dormitorio cuando la luna sale, el frio ya invade toda su habitación

Acostumbra su vista a la penumbra y sus fosas nasales se impregnan de cigarrillo el olor proviene de una esquina donde lo ves sentada con una posición elegante

_-No volviste- _habla el primero, su vos es igual a como ella la recuerda fría, pretenciosa y ronca

Toma aire y por fin lo ve a los ojos y el muy desgraciado le sonríe de l forma en que le puede sonreír un Casanova a su próxima conquista

No hablas y el tampoco, se mantiene en silencio observándote

Ella camina hasta su cómoda sacando lo que parecer una camisa larga que debe suponerse es su pijama, cierra la cabete recostándose contra la cómoda .. Impaciente

_-¿Qué quieres Malfoy_?-Le pregunta nerviosa

-_Que me digas como carajos sacarte de mi mente_- a pesar de ser sus palabras rudas su tono es paciente

Se reincorpora de su posición quedando frente a frente con el

Se ríe, ahora es ella quien se ríe_-¿Por qué tendría yo que estar en tu mente?-_pregunta exasperada

_-No tengo ni la más mínima idea- _responde sinceramente y ella lo nota-_Pero te voy a sacar de mi mente cuésteme lo que me cueste- _asegura el

_-¡Por mi has lo que quieras_!-

_-Yo que tu mediría mejor mis palabras, antes de dar tantas libertades- _

Ella respira hondo_-¿Dime que quieres?-_

-¡_Ya lo hice!-_ dice acercándote a ti -¡_Sacarte de mi retorcidamente!-_sisea contra sus labios_-¿Y tu que quieres? ¿Por qué te pusiste celosa?_-

Las preguntas del la ahogan, los recuerdos la invaden, sus besos, sus caricias, sus gemidos

_-Tenerte_ -suelta sin pensar y el la besa suave firme delicioso


	2. Bellatrix Muerto y Draco Tambien

"_Incondicional"_

…

_Capitulo II_

_-¿Qué somos?- _Le pregunta el aun sobre sus labios

-.._Amigos..-_responde ella dudosa y el intenta nuevamente besarla

_-¿Tendrás secretos Conmigo?-_se apresura a preguntar Hermione

-_Solo somos amigos, tu lo has dejado claro_-interfiere el

_-¡Los amigos no tienen secretos!-_es un comentario sin fondo que ella hace

-_¡Pues entonces somos amantes!- _exclama el rubio con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba

-_Más a mi favor-_ ironiza ella

_-¡Serás mi objeto sexual!-_la ironía de sus palabras hieran a la chica

_-¡SAL!-_ es todo lo que dice

_-¿Granger por favor?-_

_-¡Sal!-_ Una palabra, tres letras un significado "Me heriste"

_-¡Compórtate!-_ le pide el y ella sonríe incrédula- _¡Eres mi pareja de ahora en adelante!- _habla tomándola por los hombros- _Y te comportaras como la mujer que tuve el pacer de convertir-_ sus palabras son toscas y la dejan perpleja

_-¿Esta escuchando la magnitud de tus palabras?-_

_-Pienso antes de hablar-_

_-¿Seriamente?, lo dudo-_

_-Somos una pareja- reintegra _

_-No, somos pareja- contradice_

_-¿Entonces que somos?-_

_-¡Amigos.. Enemigos, que se yo!-_

-_Hipotéticamente, si fuéramos amigos o enemigos, ¿Tu tienes sexo con Potter o la zanahoria?_-pregunta el y ella niega roja- _Esperaba esa respuesta_- resopla dejándose caer en la orilla de la cama- _Bien y si fuéramos enemigos, como solíamos serlo, ¿Tu te acostarías con voldemort?_-el ríe ante su propia pregunta

_-¡NO!-_ suelta ella rabiosa

_-Entonces, somos pareja-_ dice como si fuera lo mas obvio del universo, ella resopla rendida sentándose a su lado dejando la pijama

-¿_Si Hipotéticamente, nosotros fuéramos pareja?_..-calla incapaz de continuar

_-Te escucho_- apoya el

-_No seriamos una pareja normal, en medio de una guerra_- el silencio reina durante unos minutos donde Hermione lo mira y el a ella

-_Eso lo supimos desde el momento en que decidimos tener sexo_-hay cierta molestia en su vos

_-¡Estas comprometido!-_suelta ella de repente – _Y tu novia esta aquí, en esta casa, no me vengas con idioteces Malfoy y sal en este preciso instante de mi habitación_ –

_-Yo hipotéticamente te diría que ya me he acostumbrado a tus insultos_- Hermione sonrió por el comentario

_-Sal_- vuelve a pedirle ella

_-¿Ahora me hechas?-_le pregunta con burla- _Hace un año t..-_

_-Hace un año Malfoy, tú lo has dicho-_

_-¡! En un año no pudiste haberme borrado de tu mente y mucho menos de tu cuerpo!-_pregunto el y ella lo miro desconcertada

_-¡En un año pueden pasar muchas cosas! ¿Cómo por ejemplo?.. Olvidarte_-

_-Pues jodidamente yo no pude sacarte de mi cabeza, ni tu cara de dolor y excitación mientras te penetraba, ni tus jadeos, ni mucho menos cuando te aferraste a mí en medio de la noche_-

La distancia entre ambos es minina, ella cierra los ojos recordando dichos momentos, el la observa detalladamente con unas ganas inmensas de besarla

Tan sumidos en su conflicto, decidiendo que eran o no, jamás se dieron cuenta de que todo lo ultimo dicho por Draco Malfoy le había dado la certeza a Molly Weasly de que entre dos enemigos existía algo mas que una noche hace un año

_-Hermione, querida Harry quiere verte_- informo por fin la señora cerrando la puerta tras si

La chica toma aire estrepitosamente y el toma con ambas manos su cura

-¡_Mírame_!-le ordena-¡_mírame_!- vuelve a repetir con una voz mas dura y ella obedece- _No te precipites a nada, solo espera_-aconseja el rubio

_-¿Esperar? ¿Esperar que?-_pregunto al borde del llanto

-Solo espera, si ellos no hablan tu tampoco, si ellos preguntan tu respondes-

_-¿Responderles?-_pregunta irónica y suelta una carcajada fustrada- _¿Responderles que? ¡Que me acosté con Draco Malfoy!_-

-_Responderles Hermione, que yo estas grandecitas para hacer lo que se te venga en gana_ –

…..

Entra al despacho observando a los reunidos incluyendo a la prometida del rubio

_-¿Qué sucede?-_pregunta

_-Tenemos información de la ubicación de Bellatrix_-responde Potter y ella sonríe

_-¿Qué vamos hacer?-_vuelve a preguntar

-_Prepararemos a una cuadrilla para ir a su ataque_-

_-¿Quién será el líder?-_esta ves es Ginny Weasly quien hace la pregunta

_-¡Propongo a Ronald_!-interviene percy

-_No estoy de acuerdo_- habla Lupin- ¡_No lo creo capaz de liderar!-_ la tención en el ambiente crece para muchos de los Weasly eso había sido una gran ofensa

_-Diría que Hermione es la más adecuada par enfrentarse Bellatrix_- discute Harry

-No estoy de acuerdo- Draco Malfoy hace acto de presencia- No enviaremos a Granger a una muerte segura-

_-¡Estoy preparada!-_vocifera ella

_-No, nos arriesgaremos a perder la posición de Bellatrix- _

_-¡No pongas en duda mis habilidades!-_

_-¡No las pongo en duda!-_

_-¡Si lo haces!-_

_-¡Bellatrix te mataría, apenas tú, estés pensando en que hechizo usar!- _

_-¡No soy una inepta!-_grito la chica furiosa

_-¡Iré yo Potter punto y final_!- dice haciendo caso omiso a la rabieta de Hermione

_-¡No!-_interviene ella

_-¡Basta!-_exclama Harry harto de la situación- _Malfoy, prepárate partirán mañana por la noche-_

….

_-¡Eres un idiota!-_le grita ella furiosa

_-No me arriesgare a perderte_- interfiere el

-_¡Lárgate en este instante Malfoy!-_le pide ella y el la toma por la cintura con fuerza ella cierra los ojos por la cercanía de sus cuerpos y esperando un beso, pero el solo la abraza y ella le corresponde

-_Sin mentiras_-le dice ella aun con los ojos cerrados y sumida en sus brazos-_Quiero que seas real conmigo, sin mentiras que parezcan verdades-_ susurra ella y ahora es el quien cierra los ojos

El la escucha y ella continua paulatinamente

-_Quiero tus verdades, cuando estés feliz, quiero sentir tu felicidad y si estas triste también quiero sentirte-_

_-Tratare de que conmigo no tengas la versión censurada-_le susurra sobre sus labios para luego besarla

…..

_-Buenos días_- saluda Astoria entrando al comedor, mientras sonríe en dirección al rubio quien esta recostado de un estante con una manzana en la mano_-¡Hola!-_ saluda ella

_-Hola-_responde secamente, mientras divisa a Potter en la entrada-¡_Necesito las coordenadas y a los hombres reunidos a las cuatro en el despecho de la familia para dar instrucciones!- _

_-Esta bien_-responde este

_-¿Instrucciones de que_?-pregunta Astoria

_-No es de tu incumbencia_-le responde el rubio

_-¡Soy tu prometida Malfoy!-_dice ella histérica

_-Escucha muy bien esto Astoria, Tú y yo no somos nada- _

_-¡Esta estipulado en un contracto entre familias!-_

_-¡ME VALE_!-grita este-¡_Me vale ese maldito contrato, prefiero morir en esta guerra antes de casarme contigo, solo por que mi padre así lo estipulo!_-dice con evidente enojo tirando la manzana y saliendo del comedor

"Algunas veces la sinceridad de nuestras palabras trascienden a l realidad"

….

Dos días después

El sonido del silencio es trascendental, todos reunidos en la chimenea, esperando por los cuatro hombres

El sonido sordo se rompe en el agudo silencio y tras si Oliver Wood, Neville Logoboton y Theodoro Nott este ultimo con cara de tristeza e impotencia se acerca a Astoria sosteniendo sus manos y pidiéndole perdón

_-¿Qué ha sucedido?-_pregunta Sirius Black ahogado en agonía por su sobrino

-_Bellatrix Lestrager ha muerto-_ habla Wood y solo Ronald Weasly celebra-_Y Draco Malfoy también_-termina este, el silencio crece y todos esperan el llanto desolador de la joven Greenger pero solo escuchando el susurro de Hermione

-_Draco..no_.- el pecho de la chica sube y baja rápidamente antes de perder el conocimiento


	3. ¿Que paso entre nosotros granger?

"_Incondicional"_

…

…_.._

Capitulo III

El sonido sordo se rompe en el agudo silencio y tras si Oliver Wood, Neville Logoboton y Theodoro Nott este ultimo con cara de tristeza e impotencia se acerca a Astoria sosteniendo sus manos y pidiéndole perdón

_-¿Qué ha sucedido?-_pregunta Sirius Black ahogado en agonía por su sobrino

-_Bellatrix Lestrager ha muerto-_ habla Wood y solo Ronald Weasly celebra-_Y Draco Malfoy también_-termina este, el silencio crece y todos esperan el llanto desolador de la joven Greenger pero solo escuchando el susurro de Hermione

-_Draco..no_.- el pecho de la chica sube y baja rápidamente antes de perder el conocimiento cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo, la señora Weasley corrió en su ayuda al igual que Harry pero si algo había quedado claro es que el mundo estaba dando giros inesperados

…..

Harry Potter caminaba al lado de Lupin por los alrededores del pueblo donde le dieron muerte a Bellatrix Lestranger, debido a las declaraciones hechas por la cuadrilla que encabezaba Draco Malfoy, Ellos solo habían visto dos Avadras chocar antes de marcharse por orden de su líder

Así que cavia la posibilidad de que el último descendiente de los Black y Malfoy aun se encontrara con vida

Y entonces lo vieron, una sombra sombría recostada de un árbol, caminaron un par de pasos con la varita en alto para lanzar algún hechizo protector o un Petrificus Totallus, pero lo que estaba recostado de dicho árbol no se movió ni dio señales de lanzar un ataque

Se acercaron mas, con cautela y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca no hubo duda

Era el, Draco Malfoy

Sin duda. Draco Malfoy. Alto, delgado, oscuro, con el rostro más pálido y demacrado que la última vez que lo habían visto, la túnica rota y el mantenía su brazo derecho alrededor de su abdomen

_-Malfoy-_llamo el licántropo en tono rápido y apurado guardo la varita llegando hasta el

El rubio con temor de ser descubierto por alguno de los Mortifagos se incorporo con rapidez, causando un dolor que lo partido en dos, tubo que aferrarse al árbol para evitar caer de rodillas al suelo, arrugo el rostro en una mueca de dolor y desagrado

_-¡Esta Herido!-_hablo rápido Harry acercándose hacia su ex profesor y el rubio-

_-¡Ayúdame Harry esta muy grave!-_ le exhorto licántropo tratando de levantar al rubio que apenas podía mantenerse de pie

…

_-¿Hermione?-_llamo la pelirroja a la castaña que se dirigía a la cocina

_-¿Si?-_respondió ella

_-¿Quisiera saber porque te desmayaste cuando dijeron que Malfoy había muerto?-_interrogo la chica buscando la mirada de su amiga

_-Ginny.. yo. Preferiría.._

_-Entiendo_-le interrumpió ella- _Cuando vuelvas a confiar en mi busca estaré esta casa-_rechino antes de irse

…

¡Toc! ¡Toc!

La señora Weasly realizaba la limpieza junto a su hija menor en el living, la regordeta señora se apresuro abrir la puerta, esperando fuesen Harry y Lupin y no se equivoco pero acuesta de sus hombro traían a un mal herido rubio

— _¡Oh, Dios mío!_ —exclamó Molly abriéndose paso

— _¿Qué pasa?_ —preguntó Ginny y abrió mucho los ojos y la boca al ver a Draco seme inconsciente

— _¿No estaba muerto?—_repuso Ron mirando a Malfoy con hostilidad

Pero antes de que Ron pudiera abrir nuevamente la boca (n/a para decir idioteces), la señora Weasley sacó su varita y hechizó con ella a Draco de modo que quedó suspendido levitando, subiéndolo rápidamente por las escaleras hasta la habitación que ocupaba el chico en el tercer piso

….

_-¡Hermione!¡Hermione!-_gritaba la Weasley menor

_-¿Qué sucede?-_pregunto un tanto atormentada por los gritos de su amiga

_-Han encontrado a Malfoy_-respondió la pelirroja- Pero esta muy mal herido-repuso nuevamente

— _¿Es... grave?_ —preguntó asustada

_-No lo se-_confeso la menor

…..

— _¿Se pondrá bien?_ —preguntó Hermione mirando a la Señora Weasley con ansiedad

-_Solo necesita descansar_-hizo pausa y respiro profundo- _Eso espero-_

— _¿Cómo está?_ —preguntó Ginny interrumpiendo en la habitación

—_Creemos que se pondrá bien _—explicó la Señora Weasley

…..

Draco abrió los ojos muy despacio, sumido en un cómodo y cálido silencio, Se incorporó muy despacio por miedo a hacerse daño, pero ya no le dolía el pecho. Echó un vistazo al resto de la habitación comprobando que se encontraba en la mansión Black, respiro en silencio con alivio mientras sentía como abrían la puerta

— _¿Cómo te encuentras?_ —le preguntó la señora Weasley viéndolo despierto

_-¿La mate?-_pregunto el dudoso y la señora Weasley asintió en afirmativa

_-¡Acabaste con Bellatrix!-_adulo ella viendo como el joven se brindaba así mismo una gran sonrisa

_-¡Despertó!-_ dijo una Hermione con felicidad en su tono de voz dirigiéndose a la cama del muchacho quien la miro entre divertido y extrañado

_-Así que preocupada por mi ¿He Granger?-_pregunto mirando a los presentes_-¿Y desde cuando a la sangre sucia le interesa lo que pase conmigo?-_pregunto mordazmente dejando ha ambas mujeres confusas la primera por que sabia lo que había sucedido entre ellos y la segundo pues simplemente por todo

-_Hermione, querida tubo un golpe en l cabeza cuando callo al sue..-_

-_No importa señora Weasley-_ hablo la chica-_Déjenos a sola por favor_ –pidió esta y la señor asintió y decidió abandonar la habitación-¿No me recuerdas?-pregunto ella

_-Por supuesto que si eres la sangre sucia_-respondió con fastidio el

_-¿No recuerdas lo otro?-_volvió a insistir ella

-_Por supuesto_- Draco dio un paso y ella retrocedió otro- _Recuerdo la parte en que te tome entre mis brazos, en que gemiste mi nombre-_respondió irónico y pudo ver el brillo en los ojos de l chica ¿Es que acaso pudo cometer la locura de acostarse con ella?-¿_Qué sucedió entre nosotros Granger?-pregunto _alterado

-_Siéntate Malfoy es mejor que hablemos-_Propuso ella


	4. ¿Granger hay camaras en esta casa?

"_Incondicional" _

…

…_.._

Capitulo IV

…

_-Siéntate Malfoy es mejor que hablemos-_Propuso ella y el vacilante de su decisión obedeció_-¿Qué recuerdas?_-le pregunto esta y este la miro como acostumbraba frio y arrogante

_-Mi vida Granger, ¡toda mi vida!-_responde el como si fuera evidente

_-No, no recuerdas toda tu vida-_reprocha esta manteniendo su vista en un punto fijo de la habitación-_No me recuerdas-_ le exhorto ella en un susurro bajo pero audible y el se tenso

_-¡Claro que te recuerdo!-_exclamo el- _¡Eres Granger, la insoportable Sabelotodo_!-prosiguió este-_Mi enemiga favorita_-ironizo con un poco de sarcasmo y ella aun sin mirarlo supo que el sonreía ¿Cómo pudo llegar hasta tal punto de saber cuando el sonreía aun sin mirarlo?

_-No me recuerdas_-afirmo ella para si misma que para el rubio-¡_No recuerdas nada de hace un año_!-esta ves desvió su mirada al rubio quien pudo observar el brillo en los ojos de ella ¿Lagrimas acaso?

-¿_Qué sucedió entre nosotros Granger?-_Volvió hacerle la misma pregunta

_-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?-_pregunto Hermione vacilante, el afirmo en acuerdo para que ella prosiguiera hablando-¿_Si Hipotéticamente?-_dudo de su pregunta-¿_Yo te digiera que nosotros fuéramos pareja?_..-

_-¡Yo Hipotéticamente te diría que ya perdiste la cabeza_!-confeso este con rostro serio pero tono divertido

_-¡No estoy jugando Malfoy!-_exclamo esta un poco ardida pues el comentario no le hizo gracia

-_No, tengo ni la mas jodida idea de lo que paso hace un año_-reintegro este- _No se lo que halla pasado Granger y no lo quiero averiguar, me repudiaría saber que me acosté contigo_-su vos impregnaba el asco que el describía con sus palabras

Los ojos de la castaña se cristalizaron, trago hondo para evitar sentir ese nudo horrible en la garganta y se levanto de la cama, eso no era el Draco Malfoy que se había encontrado con ella en aquel bar de mala muerte hace un año, ese no era el Draco Malfoy con quien ella había tenido sexo y definitivamente ese no era el Draco Malfoy que le había profanado que tendría del el la versión censurada, se giro hacia el y le regalo una sonrisa rota y forzosa

Camino hasta llegar a la puerta giro el picaporte y hablo progresivamente

-_Cuando decidas escucharme me buscas-_ acota Hermione decidida a marcharse

-_No te vallas_-le pide el con dificulta y ella suelto el picaporte, dudando por un segundo pero trata de no darle importancia a sus palabras y decide continuar con su marcha pero el rubio la retiene por el brazo girándola hacia el hasta quedar posicionada frente a su pecho

-_¿Qué quieres?-_le pregunta la chica con recelo y en forma dura

-_Hablar_-le responde el

_-Creo que podrías vomitar al comienzo de la conversación_ – suelta ella con sorna y el ríe

_-Granger dejemos los chistes para el final y dime que coño pasó entre nosotros-_pide exasperado

-_Tuvimos sexo Malfoy, hace un año tuvimos sexo, hace cuatro días iniciamos algo parecido a una relación-_relata la castaña y el solo la mira sin ningún tipo de expresión facial

_-¿Fui tu primer Hombre?-_pregunta sádicamente aunque serio y ella asiente en afirmativa con un ligero color rosa en las mejillas-_No te recuerdo Granger, pero de algo que estoy completamente seguro es que creo en tu palabra-_dijo seguro de si mismo_-¿Y que te pareció? ¿Qué tan bueno soy en la cama?-_pregunto con autosuficiencia

-_Engreído_-susurro la castaña

…

Todos bajaban a las escaleras dirigiéndose al comedor, en dicho salón se realizara la siguiente reunión para dar instrucciones de lo que seria el siguiente plan de ataque contra Voldemort

Hermione entro a la habitación del comedor y observo detalladamente a los presentes, gracias a Morgana la pequeña Greenger había decidido marcharse después de la supuesta muerte de Draco Malfoy, cosa que no se había desmentido pues preferían dejarlo como un has bajo la manga, era de suponerse que los Mortifagos planearían su próximo ataque en venganza a la loca de su jefa, la mano derecha del mestizo

No tomo asiento prefirió mantenerse en pie recostada de un cabete, escucho un saludo algo convencional y levanto su mirada para chocarse con el, quien la miro durante unos segundo y una mueca en la comisura de los labios se dibujo

Le estaba sonriendo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse violentamente, aparto su vista del susodicho y se acerco a la mesa, sirviéndose un poco de jugo, para luego volver al sitio donde se encontraba, Sirius Black entraba al comedor en compañía de Remus Lupin y miembros más viejo de la orden, todos se acomodan para prestar atención las nuevas propuestas

La castaña Percibe un olor característico invadiendo sus pulmones y levanto la vista, el rubio se había posado a su lado con una manzana en las manos a la cual le daba vueltas de un lado al otro

La reunión dio inicio y nadie pareció notar la cercanía de los jóvenes, Hermione estaba tensa, oía la voz del rubio y de sus compañeros acoplarse en lo que parecía una estrategia de batalla, realmente estaba nerviosa

Dejo el vaso sobre el cabete y cerro la mano al entorno de este, Su respiración aumento cuando sintió la cálida mano del rubio sobre la suya, en acto de cómplices amante

Lo miro escandalizada y el sonrió de lado, y se acerco suficiente al oído de la castaña, olvidando por completo la presencia de los demás

_-Te dije que conmigo no tendrías la versión censurada_-susurro al oído de la chica

Por un momento todas las voces se detuvieron observando la escena tan intima que ambos compartían

_-¿Por qué nos miran tanto?-_pregunto en un tomo molesto el rubio a los presentes-_¿Aun no se acostumbran?-_volvió a preguntar-_Pues yo tampoco_-se respondió el mismo entre divertido y confundido y sostuvo la mano de la chica con mas fuerza

_-¿Asimilar que?-_pregunto Ronald temiendo lo peor

-_¿Granger no me digas que nadie sabia nada?-_pregunto el chico cayendo en su error, ella negó-_¿Y por que no me dijiste nada?-_

_-¡Porque no sabia que ibas hacer este tipo de cosas!-_se justifico la chica y sonrió para sus adentros al ver la cara de Draco _-¡Además cuando todo paso no hubo tiempo de nada_ _tu te fuiste y después_..

-¿_Entonces están juntos?-_pregunto estúpidamente ron

-_No es obvio comadreja_- respondió retóricamente el chico a punto de salir de sus cabales

-_¿Cómo pudiste?-_volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo

_-¡Ya basta, no espero que lo entiendan pero tampoco espero reproches_!-participo la castaña- ¡_Lo siento Sirius yo me retiro_!-acoto saliendo del comedor

…

En la tarde Draco se encontraba sentado en living de la casa solo meditando y forzando su memoria para recordar todo lo que había hecho un año atrás

-_¿Granger no hay cámaras en esta casa?-_pregunto con sorna al descubrir que la castaña lo estaba observando

-_No lo se ¿Por qué?-_pregunto contrariada

-_Por que una foto dura mas_-sonrió el chico viendo como ella se sonrojaba con violencia

_-¿Por qué hiciste, lo que hiciste esta mañana?-_pregunto en un hilo de voz la chica

-_Pensé que todos sabían lo que sucedía entre nosotros, al menos eso me hizo entender la reacción de la mama de las zanahorias_- recalco este

-_Ella si lo sabia_-repuso la chica, el hizo un gesto en afirmación y volvió a sujetar la mano de la castaña mientras la jalaba hacia el y la sentaba en sus piernas

-¿_Qué te parece si me ayudas a recordar que tal el sexo entre nosotros_?-pregunto sádicamente jalándola hacia el y capturando sus labios


	5. Me voy a Entregar

"_Incondicional" _

…

…_.._

Capitulo V

…..

…

— ¿_Qué te parece si me ayudas a recordar que tal el sexo entre nosotros_? —pregunto sádicamente jalándola hacia el y capturando sus labios, con cuidado introdujo su lengua en la boca de la chica y ella se estremeció y no pudo evitar pasar sus brazos alrededor del cuello y se sintió ofendida cuando el se separo de ella —_Admito_ — susurro en los labios de la chica —_Que seria muy excitante hacerlo aquí _— murmuro ronco y excitado, viendo el sonrojo de ella, y su mirada algo perdida

La levanto de sus piernas y el también se levanto, entrelazo su mano con la de ella y aprovechando el hecho de que estaba algo ida, camino rumbo a la escalera, hasta llegar a la habitación que le correspondía, cerro la puerta tras si

Levanta su mano acariciando la mejilla de la chica, ella se aturde ante su mirada gris, el silencio se alarga y más de parecer incomodo, era sutilmente perfecto

El la abraza, pagándola a su cuerpo, acaricia la espalda baja de la chica y cuela sus manos por la ligera blusa teniendo contacto con la piel, consiguiendo mandar espalmos por toda l columna, ella suspira al sentir los dedos, largos y tibios, acariciándola con calidez

Sin esperar mas el beso se hace presente, sus labios se devoran, sus lenguas se acarician, las manos de él en el cuerpo de la castaña, y ella con sus dedos acariciando la melena rubia del muchacho

No hay palabras, aunque si sonidos, sonidos de suspiros que abarcan la habitación, el abandona la espalda baja de la chica, envolviendo con sus manos los glúteos y apresándolos con sus palmas, levantándola y colocándola a la altura de su pelvis, las piernas de ellas lo envuelven

Todo regresa a la memoria de ella, el reencuentro fortuito que ambos tuvieron, donde el fue el primero quien la toma, que le roba la virginidad de la manera mas deliciosa posible

Se embriagan en deseos, el la presiona para que sienta su erección y ella gime en agonía por tenerlo tan cerca y tan dolorosamente lejos, de pronto se detiene y se miran a los ojos en la profundidad de la oscuridad

— _¿Qué sucede?_ — le pregunta el con suavidad, consternado por la interrupción

— _¿Cuándo despierte mañana, estarás aquí conmigo?_ — responde ella con otra pregunta, y el asiente envolviéndola nuevamente en sus labios

Las manos de el no se están quietas y eso es diferente a la ves que tuvieron relaciones por primera vez, y las de ellas por mas que quisieran no tienen ninguna experiencia, se mantienen recatadas a la disposición de el

Camina con ella en brazos hasta recostarse torpemente en la cama, posicionándose el bajo el cuerpo de Hermione, ella lleva su mano y acaricia la mejilla del chico, el detiene el beso por la acción y la ve a los ojos poniendo un beso en la mano de ella e inmediatamente se refugia en su boca

La levanta nuevamente, arrodillándose en el colchón, la motiva a levantar sus brazos quitándole la camisa y ella siente un escalofrió cuando pasa su lengua sádicamente por el cuello, ella se deja llevar y empieza a desabotonar la camisa de el con mucha torpeza e incluso arrancando algunos botones

Se desasen de la ropa y el recorre el cuerpo de la chica de la forma mas lujuriosa, besa su cuello, mientras que con sus manos acaricia las piernas, el abdomen y la pelvis de ella, ahogándoles gemidos y palabras indecorosas de su parte para con ella

De repente el s detiene recordando las palabras de ella de hace un momento

— ¿_Cuándo despierte mañana?_ — Pregunta cohibido pero mas que todo sorprendido —_Son las once de la mañana_ — se responde el mismo aclarando sus dudas y ella se ruboriza

— _¿Draco Malfoy no soportara una faena? _— el sonríe ante la pregunta de la chica

—_Suplicaras piedad antes del amanecer_— susurro el antes de bajar hasta la entre pierna de chica y hacerla estremecer ante el contacto de su lengua con el clítoris

…

— _Draco.. Por ..Favor .._ — Gimió —_No puedo más_ — arqueo su espalda ante una embestida

—_Aun no ha amanecido_ — contradijo el, besando los senos de la chica

—_Te lo pido por favor_ —susurro de nuevo y el embestio de nuevo para llegar al orgasmo mas profundo por quinta ves, se desplomo sobre ella y salió con sumo cuidado, recostándose aun lado

Ella se sintió dolorosamente vacía, el la atrajo nuevamente a su lado y la apoyo en su pecho

—_Te lo advertid, suplicarías piedad_ — ella no lo miro pero de la forma en que lo dijo supo que el estaba sonriendo

…

Se despertó con pesadez y observo que se encontraba sola en la cama, se levanto y camino hasta el baño dándose una ducha rápida, se vistió con la misma ropa y salió rápido hacia su habitación, con temor de ser descubierta para su gran suerte no fue así, se puso ropa limpia y bajo al comedor

—_Buenos Días_ — saludo entrando

—_Buenos Días_ — respondieron muchos y otros solo hicieron un gesto con la cabeza

— _¿Qué sucede?_ — pregunta la chica extrañada por las caras de muchos

—_El ministro ha ordenado la captura de Malfoy _— respondió Ginny, temiendo la reacción de su amiga, la castaña solo desvió su mirada a la única cabellera rubia en aquel salón y el solo le sostuvo la mirada

El silencio reino durante unos minutos, muchos necesitaban del conocimiento de Malfoy hacia su lado oscuro

—_Voy a entregarme_— Anuncio Draco Malfoy —_No pondré en riesgo a los demás miembros _—razono el y muchos estuvieron en acuerdo con el

— ¡No! —negó Hermione Granger

— ¡Es lo que tengo que hacer! —hablo paulatinamente observando a los presente — ¡No me convertiré el trofeo del ministerio! —sentencio apoyándose en la gran mesa de comedor de Mansión Black

— ¡Esto es una locura! —argumento la chica por enésima ves, observando a los demás tratando de pedir ayuda, Él no dijo nada, pero sus manos cubiertas de cicatrices por batallas se cerraron entorno a la mesa de madera

— ¿Qué opinas tú, Harry? —preguntó Sirius Black

—él tiene la capacidad de saber que hacer, y si eso es lo que desea que lo haga, nos daría tiempo para llegar hasta Voldemort estaría distraído buscando las maneras de cómo llegar hasta el para.. —Harry callo al momento al analizar las palabras que estuvieron a punto de salir de su boca y miro vacilante a Malfoy

—Matarlo—completo Hermione con vos ahogada —No puedes hacer eso—hablo dirigiéndose al chico quien mantenía sus manos encerradas al contorno de la madera — ¡Es peligroso Voldemort querrá Matarte! —exclamo con ira

Draco despegó los ojos de la superficie de la mesa y se atrevió a enfrentar la mirada de Hermione. Suplicante, dura y asustada a la vez, toda una combinación de sentimientos

—Es un riesgo que debo Correr-—hablo mas que todo para si mismo que para los demás

—Lo es —intervino Lupin con cierto matiz de compasión en la voz, parecía saber perfectamente qué estaba sintiendo en ese momento el pequeño de los Malfoy

Todos miraron de nuevo en dirección a Draco, pero él solo mantenía fija su vista en la castaña, quien para estos momentos se había sentado al lado de Niphamdora Tonks

—¿Y si negociamos su entrega? —propuso Ginny Weasley

—Me temo que no estamos en posición de negociar —sentencio Sirius Black, quien se había mantenido en silencio

—Pues bien-—hablo Draco soltando su agarre por primera ves —Iré a dejar algunas cosas lista me espera una buena temporada en Azkaban —

—o Tal ves….. En el cementerio—hablo retraídamente Ronald Weasley, ganándose mala miradas por parte de los presentes

—O en el cementerio— apoyo, el comentario del pelirrojo bajo la mirada inquisidora de todos

—Quizás y…

— ¿Cómo puedes hablar así? —

Ron se interrumpió a mitad de frase cuando la voz de Hermione se escuchó entre las demás con un puño golpeando la mesa

—No—murmuro la castaña mas para si misma que para los demás-—No puedes hacerme esto— suplico con la vos ahogada

Aclaración: No consumo drogas alucinógenos, la única droga que consumí durante seis meses, la cual abandone, fue una experimental diluida en unos componentes medicinal (Medicina Experimental) Para poder salvar mi vida, pero preferí dejarla, la medicina lo único que podría hacer seria alargarme un poco mas la vida, mas no salvarla, aun estoy, como decirlo en estado de prueba haber que pasa con mi evolución y ha cargo de TODOS esos médicos que dijeron que mi vida dependería d años. ( Ya se a quien cederle mi cuenta en dado caso / a Ginger Lestranger )

Por que escribo esto, ya que no es de su interés, pues una Lectora me acuso de consumir drogas al escribir este fics, me molesto pues debido a mi historia medica, causo cierto resentimiento y sensibilidad en mí.

No pretendo causar lastima odio eso ¬¬


	6. Moriras como un sangre sucia

"_Incondicional"_

…

…_.._

Capitulo VI

…

La sede del ministerio, seria el fiel testigo de la sentencia que se determinaría, hacia Draco Malfoy por haber pertenecido a las filas del señor tenebroso.

Y allí estaba Hermione Granger, sentada al lado de sus mejores amigos, observando al rubio quien se encontraba de pie, el caso ya estaba analizado, Malfoy había pedido que no intervinieran por el, no iba a poner en riesgo a la orden

—_Quince años_— sentencio el juez

Todo fue un murmullo para la chica, solo observo como el asentía al escuchar la condena, se levanto, nadie mas lo había hecho, solo ella se levanto al mismo tiempo que el se daba vuelta y sus miradas se encontraban

Quince años, quince malditos años habían condena su existencia, lo miro con rabia y dolor, a pesar de no haber querido ser un trofeo para el ministerio en eso se estaba convirtiendo, sintió como Harry y ron se posicionaban a su lado, mas solo le importaba el, quien caminaba sostenido por dos Aurores

Salió hasta el pasillo, ajena a lo que la pudiera suceder a su alrededor, dos pasos, dio dos pasos, antes de que sus rodillas perdieran la fuerzas y callera al suelo.

Se lo había pedido, se lo había rogado, que no se entregara y el se rehusó hacerle caso

— _¡MALFOY NO SABES CUANTO TE ODIO! _— grito Hermione, desgarrando sus cuerdas vocales, hasta el punto de la afonía y por fin el se atrevió a detener su marcha y observarla, por todos las consagraciones, como era posible que ella fue la única que no halla creído en su amnesia y se fuera mantenido firme en la posición de estar con el

Nunca perdió la memoria, solo se limito a utilizar la inteligencia para no ponerla en riesgo, pero hay estaba con una emoción de angustia en su interior al verla tan frágil, como una niña llorando, el universo había conspirado para que se creara un amor clandestino en el silencio y en el dolor

—_Yo también te odio Granger _— hablo el, preciso pero audible y la observo otros escasos minutos, antes de continuar su marcha nuevamente

Para muchos esas palabras entre ellos tenían un solo significado, odio, odio puro y verdadero, ese que a veces te causa asco, pero es el sentimiento tan puro, casi mismo como el amor y que ellos solo supieron interpretar

Se detuvo por segunda vez y el ministro se posiciona a su lado observándolo con interés

—_Quíteme las esposas_— pidió y el ministro lo miro perspicaz _—No huiré, si no, no me fuera entregado _— razono el rubio y el ministro tomo su varita y libero las manos del chico, quien se dio vuelta y camino hasta llegar ha la castaña tomándola por los hombros y levantándola

En ese momento no importaban las miradas para el, iba a caer en el mismo infierno, que mas le daba, sostuvo la cara de Hermione entre sus manos, con sus pulgares limpio algunos rastros de lagrimas y hablo

—_Quien me hubiera dicho esto que estoy haciendo, en este momento estaría tres metros bajo el suelo_—sonrió burlón y ella solo lo miraba —_Tú _— dijo en un suspiro — _Quien me lo iba ha decir, que tú la imposible, la implacable, la sabelotodo, la perfecta prefecta _— sonrió ante su amargura — _Se enredaría conmigo, no sabes cuanto te compadezco Granger_ — limpio una lagrima que baja por la mejilla de la chica y la beso sin mas preámbulos, la beso por primera vez en su vida con delicadeza y ese beso le quemaba a el y a ella le dolía

— _¿Por qué me haces esto?_ — pregunto la castaña en un sosollo

—_Por que tuviste el atrevimiento de enredarme en confusiones_ — le respondió el mientras la observaba con ojos anhelantes y lentamente la soltó, hasta que se dio vuelta y se encamino hasta los Aurores, quienes lo miraban sorprendidos

El paro bruscamente al sentir la calidad mano de Hermione enredarse en su antebrazo, se giro y se vio preso de los brazos de Hermione, le costo un momento analizar la situación ella se sentía aturdida dolida con el, pero había entendido claramente lo que el había dicho en esa ultima frase

—_Te quiero Draco Malfoy_ — le confeso en un susurro y el la abrazo mas fuerte, para luego soltarla y llegar por fin hasta los Aurores, y es que la vida le daba como le quitaba y eso el siempre lo tenia presente

El estruendo se hizo presente delante de ellos y muchos observaron a Lucios Malfoy de pie frente a su hijo, sonriéndole cruelmente

— ¿_Tú un Mortifago?_ — sonrió con un deje de burla, aquel sombrío hombre — ¿_Os atreves a manchar nuestra reputación_?—pregunto nuevamente lucios dirigiéndose a su hijo

— _¿Qué demonios crees que haces_? — estaba asombrado y aunque le cueste admitirlo tenia miedo de su padre, tenia miedo de que llegase a lastimar a la ex Gryffindor

— _Vine acabar lo que empecé_ — se morfo el rubio mayor con la mirada oscura por la malicia, Draco se endureció

— ¿_Acabaras con tu única decencia?_ —pregunto el chico, observando fijamente a quien por naturaleza era su padre

—_Mate a tu madre, contigo no me temblara el pulso_—hablo paulatinamente y la cara de los presentes, se mostro horrorizada ante tal confección, Draco hizo un gesto de arrebato, al tratar de irse contra su padre pero le fue impedido por ambos Aurores

Toda la sala del juzgado, se vio de un momento a otro completamente llena de Aurores, quienes apuntaban con sus varitas a los cinco encapuchados, el rubio sintió como sus manos recibían una varita, la cual el ministro le entrego, todo comenzó con un Explliarmus, lanzado por un anónimo y toda la sala se convirtió en una batalla campal

El momento preciso para el rubio, fue ver a su padre solitario con varita en alto, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia el, y con el hechizo en mente, llego lanzo un cruciato causando la caída del hombre, que mientras se retorcía, reía como desquiciado

— ¿_Alguna palabra antes de morir padre_? — siseo como serpiente envenenada

—_Morirás como un sangre sucia hijo _— declaro el rubio mayor, al mismo tiempo que sacaba de su túnica un arma Muggles y apuntaba a su único hijo, Draco reacciono al tiempo

—_Avada Kedavra — _conjuro el chico al mismo tiempo que Lucios apretaba el catillo y la bala le atravesaba el abdomen dejándolo caer de rodillas

—¡DRACOO!— Grito la castaña al ver la escena, todos lo Mortifagos desaparecieron al momento en que vieron que la mano derecha de Lord Voldemort había muerto a manos de su hijo y al parecer se había extinguido una nueva existencia de generaciones Malfoy's


	7. Obliviate

"Incondicional "

S. Guzmán

…..

Capitulo VII

…..

El silencio se perpetuaba en aquella sala de espera del hospital San Mugo, reunidos se encontraban todos los miembros de la orden esperando alguna noticia del estado de salud de Draco Malfoy

Hermione caminaba de un lado a otro sus nervios estaban totalmente descontrolados, se recostó de la pared con suma pesadez y limpio con ambos manos su rostro, le dolía el corazón, como era posible que la vida le diera la esperanza y el sentimiento de cariño al lado de una persona y se lo arrancara, no tenia derecho no tenia ningún tipo de derecho en hacerlo, se enderezo al ver al doctor que atendía a Draco salir por la puerta de cirugía corrió simultáneamente hacia él

── ¿Cómo esta? ── pregunto temiendo la repuesta

── Estable ── tranquilizo el sanador y una sonrisa rota se formo en su rostro

── ¿Puedo verlo? ── cuestiono rápidamente

── Aun no, cuando el joven despierte yo los hare pasar ── termino retirándose, respiro con alivio y se dio vuelta, miro la cara de preocupación de Harry y su intuición la alerto

── ¿Qué sucede? ── pregunto angustiosa la castaña, avanzo dos pasos hacia él, Harry desvió su mirada y ella acompaño su acto, su boca se abrió ligeramente de sorpresa ── ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ── cuestiono con indignación

── Vinimos a cumplir con nuestro trabajo ── respondió a su pregunta el ministro de magia, Hermione desvió nuevamente su mirada hacia Harry quien bajo la cara, no fue capaz de mantenerle la mirada a su amiga

── No pueden llevárselo ── acoto ella como recurso

── Cometió un asesinato ── informo el ministro ── además de ya haber sido acusado por pertenecer a las filas del que no debe ser nombrado ── delibero este y los aurores que lo acompañaron asintieron en afirmativa, la castaña ahogo una carcajada de impotencia ante lo dicho

── ¡LES HIZO UN FAVOR! ── grito llena de rabia ── ¡Era su vida o la de ese maldito! ── escupió con resentimiento y sorprendiendo a los presentes, no espero respuestas y salió corriendo por los corredores del hospital se detuvo justo frente la sala de cuidados intensivos y diviso al medico, se acerco con el rostro bañado prácticamente en lagrimas ── Por..favor…déjeme verlo ── suplico con voz ahogada y distorsionada, el medico asintió en afirmativa y con la mano le hizo señas para que lo acompañara

── Ponte esto ── ordeno entregándole una bata de cirugía y un tapa bocas, ella obedeció rápidamente y el medico solo espero que la castaña lo siguiera, la condujo nuevamente al pasillo de cuidados intensivos, giro el picaporte de la puerta y con una mano le ofreció que entrara

Así lo hizo, con sumo cuidado dio sus pasos, lo diviso a lo lejos en una camilla, inconsciente con sus parpados cerrados, cerro sus ojos y dejo escapar las lagrimas, su corazón se desarmo por completo cuando toco su mano y sintió lo frio de ella, sus rodillas se dejaron doblar y callo al suelo estrepitosamente, cuanto odiaba a todas esas personas que querían separarlo de ella, se inclino nuevamente y se puso en pi como pudo, se inclino hacia el cuerpo de él y rozo sus labios torturándose así misma

── _no quiero perderte_ ── susurro ahogada, su garganta hizo un sonido sordo de palabras que se ahogan entre el llanto ── _Cre..o e…n ti_ ── susurro en su odio ── _y en este amor que siento por ti _── sus palabra se clavaron en su alma, ella estaba segura de querer no de amar, pero es que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que una situación amenaza con arrancarlo de su vida, lo abrazo en su inconciencia se aferro a él con dolor y lloro en su pecho, no iba a permitir por ningún motivo que lo alejaran de ella, la muerte no se lo quito mucho menos lo haría una justicia incapaz de luchar sus guerras

Se separo lentamente de él y una sonrisa rota se formo en su rostro al ver su cara, al verlo hay, tan suyo, camino despacio hasta la puerta y con todo ese dolor que tenia dentro salió de la habitación

…..

Su mente ya había ideado la forma mas precisa y poco sencilla de no perder esta guerra, iba a ser egoísta con sus amigos pero que mas da ya había sacrificado a su familia no iba a sacrificarlo a él, llego hasta la sala de espera y se escondió tras un umbral para que los funcionarios del ministerio y el cuerpo de aurores no la vieran, se escabullo entre las multitudes como una vil rata, avanzo por el mismo pasillo por donde había salido el día anterior con el corazón destrozado de dolor y de pronto diviso al medico detuvo su paso al mismo tiempo que él

── Ha despertado ── informo y ella sonrió de alegría, no dijo nada mas y continuo su marcha, se dirigía a la sala de espera era solo cuestión de tiempo en que lo arrestaran, corrió así como se corre por que quieres, así como se corre el persuasión de vida o muerte, se detuvo frente la habitación y entro rápidamente cerro los ojos se apoyo contra la puerta y respiro hondo

── Granger ── deletrearon en susurro logrando acaparar su atención, sonrió si lo hizo al momento de abrir sus parpados y corrió prácticamente hasta su cama

── Mi amor ── ahogo sus palabras y beso sus labios rápidamente, él respondió con dolor y ella lo noto

── ¡No me beses así! ── exclamo con dolor ── No con dolor, no como si fuera el último ── exhorto con frustración, él sonrió tenuemente

── hay que aceptar las realidades ── acepto con amargura ── no hay mas salidas ── concluyo con resignación

── ¡Si las hay! ── encrespo molesta ── ¡Yo las tengo! ──

── ¡Basta! ── exclamo con autoridad e inclinándose en la cama ella negó con lagrimas en los ojos ── yo regresare por ti ── susurro acariciándole el rostro

── No me alejes de ti ── rogo con desesperación y poniéndose de pie ── no lo soportare, no de nuevo ──

── tienes que entenderlo por favor, Granger así lo decidí ──

── Huyamos ── exclamo de pronto ── Si huyamos lejos de aquí, yo contigo hasta el fin del mu…──

── no her… ──

── Si, si Draco yo tengo una tía en Suecia podem… ──

── ¡NO! ── Grito colérico y furioso ── No te arriesgare a una tontería así ── informo decido y ella lo miro con decisión

── Lo siento Draco, yo ya decidí por los dos ── le dijo con lagrimas cayendo por su rostro y sacando la varita

── ¿Qué crees que haces? ── cuestiono

── Obliviate ── conjuro

* * *

**Perdón por la demora; No tengo nada de inspiración últimamente **


	8. Señor y Señora Daleen

"Incondicional "

S. Guzmán

…..

Capitulo VIII

…

Francia 2001

Andrew Daleen Comisario de la policía en el distrito cincuenta y dos de Francia, audaz y perspicaz, contaba con veinticinco años de vida felizmente casado hace ya tres años con Charlotte Daleen una bibliotecaria de profesión, se posiciono sobre el vehículo, el mismo que utilizaba como protección, dirigió su arma hacia el sospechoso

── ¡Levante las manos! ── ordeno Andrew autoritariamente, él lideraba el operático policial que se estaba llevando acabo para retener a ese loco el cual había formado un alboroto y según las leyes el desorden publico era penado, Daleen tenia ya mucho tiempo al cuidado y la seguridad de ese distrito, no iba permitir por ningún motivo que esto se viera amenazado por un desquiciado con un palito de madera ── ¡Levante las manos es una orden! ── grito al punto de perder la paciencia

── Si se acercan, les mando una imperdonables malditos muggles ── grito el hombro con evidente molestia, todos los policías compartieron miradas cómplices y risas divertidas

── ¡Tire la rama al suelo! ── ordeno perdiendo completamente la paciencia ── Cúbreme ── le pidió a un oficial que estaba al lado suyo, disparo al cielo para distraer al maliante, con agiles movimientos llego él en guardia y con su arma apuntándolo ── Déjese de tonterías, tire el arma y podemos llegar a un acuerdo ── trato de llegar a un acuerdo el comisario, el hombre que fue sorprendido por la espalda por el teniente de la policía se giro con sumo cuidado y su cara se vio totalmente contrariada

── ¿Malfoy? ── pregunto sorprendido ── Draco Malfoy, maldita rata ── blasfemo con burla y rio ante sus propias palabras, Andrew lo miro completamente confundido ── Vamos maldita serpiente, ¿no te acuerdas de mí? soy yo Walden Macnair ── imformo acercándose al joven rubio, el cual no retrocedió solo mantuvo firme su arma

── Me esta confundiendo ── contrarresto el comisario Daleen

── Claro que no chiquillo ── lo miro desafiante ── recuerdo muy bien tu cara, fuiste tú quien mato a Bellatrix ── lo acuso con el palito de madera

── ¡Usted esta loco! ── grito sacado de quicio Andrew

── Tu eres Malfoy, Draco Malfoy el hijo de Lucios y Narcissa Malfoy ── aseguro el hombre, todos los oficiales de policías miraban perplejos la escena, Andrew se tenso al escuchar el ultimo nombres, Narcissa Malfoy, su madre se llamaba Narcissa pero no Malfoy si no Black su esposa así se lo había hecho saber y Charlotte no se confundía, _"-Malditasea la hora en que perdí la memoria, en ese estúpido accidente-"_ ── ¿Ves como si es cierto Malfoy? ──

── Entréguese ── pidió nuevamente

── Por tu maldita culpa estoy como estoy, si tu no fueras matado a Lucios ni a Bellatrix, Potter no hubiese ganado la guerra ── se abalanzo con violencia sobre el rubio y un oficial de policía alertado por el momento le dispara al hombre que se hacia llamar, Walden Macnair

── ¡Maldito sangre sucia! ── escupió con indignación al sentir la bala perforar su pierna mas aun no se callo solo contuvo por un momento el aire ── Una de esas cosas no podrá lastimarme ni un vil crucios ── recito con sarcasmo

── ¿Crucio? ── cuestiono Andrew totalmente confundido ── Entréguese hombre, esta mal herido un medico lo tiene que ver ──

── Lo siento Malfoy, al igual que tu yo también estoy huyendo ── exhorto el hombre con seriedad y por arte de magia desapareció ante todo esos policías

── ¿Qué se hizo? ── grito Andrew en desconcierto

── Desapareció comisario ── respondió uno de los oficiales ── como por arte de magia ──

…..

Londres 2001

La batalla de Hogwarts, llamada así por librarse en los terrenos de dicho colegio, se libro la noche del 2 de mayo de 1998 y la mañana del 3, batalla que fue ganada por los miembro de ejercito de Dumbledore y la orden del fénix

── _Tres años ya_ ── susurra Ginny al lado de Harry Potter, su esposo

── _Tres años_ ── susurra él de igual forma

── ¿no la seguirás buscando? ── pregunto ella

── Hermione, quiso desaparecer de nuestras vidas por completo Ginny, ella tomo una decisión y hay que respetarla ──

── pero hay que buscarla Harry a ella y a Malfoy, ellos tienen que saber que todo termino que ganamos y el ministerio a exonerado de todos los cargos Malfoy ── termino la pelirroja observando seriamente a su marido ── y tu les debes las gracias a Malfoy por quitarte del medio a Lucios y a Bellatrix ──

── ¿Y si ellos no quieren que los encuentres? ──

── Pues que te lo digan en la cara Harry James ── Harry respiro frustrado cuando a su esposa se le metía algo en la cabeza no había nadie quien se lo sacara

…

Andrew entro a su casa cansado por el día tan pesado que tuvo en la jefatura, se dejo caer en sofá y noto el olor proveniente de la cocina se levanto despacio y camino hacia ella, se recostó de la pared y la observo a ella, a su esposa dormida en la mesa del comedor con una cena, sonrió de lado Charlotte podía ser a veces tan sutil como testaruda y terca, pero amaba a su esposa, ella fue la que siempre estuvo hay para él cuando despertó en aquel hospital de Francia y la vio a su lado la reconoció rápidamente su cara se le hizo muy familiar, solo que su nombre no lo recordaba, no recordaba quien era el, según los estudios había trauma del accidente que hace poco había sufrido, camino hasta ella y se agacho a su lado

── Charlotte ── llamo suavemente y dándole pequeños besos en el cuello, ella se movió con suavidad ── Charlotte ── volvió a llamarla y ella sonrió tenuemente

── Andrew ── hablo perezosamente ── Llegaste tarde ── se enderezo en su silla y el rubio tomo asiento al lado de ella

── tuvo un día muy pasado ── respondió él

── Lo imagine ── acaricio la mejilla de su esposo ── ¿Y como te fue? ¿Quieres que caliente tu cena? ──

── Mal y no gracias no tengo hambre ── ella se levanto y camino hasta el refrigerador

── ¿Qué sucedió? ── cuestiono sirviendo un vaso de jugo

── un loco con palito de madera hizo un escandalo ── dijo fastidioso Charlotte detuvo sus movimientos en el acto ── Imagínate hasta me confundió con algún conocido suyo, Malfoy, Draco Malfoy ── pronuncio y Charlotte dejo caer la jarra con jugo ── ¿Qué te paso? Estas bien ──

── si..si.. ── susurro ── solo me maree un poco ya vengo ── mintió y camino hasta el baño ── Dios mío, no lo permitas, no permitas que nadie mas reconozca a Draco ── susurro la castaña con la voz ahogada

── Charlotte ── unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta del baño ── ¿Estas bien? ──

── Si ya salgo ──

….

Londres

Harry Potter jefe del departamento de aurores se encontraba hablando con uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, amigo y cuñado Ronald Weasley, cuando su puerta se abrió rápidamente

── lo hemos encontrado ── anuncio el muchacho que acababa de entrar

── ¿A quien? ── pregunto rápidamente el jefe de Aurores

── Walden Macnair ── Ronald sonrió anchamente, llevaban años buscando a los pocos mortifagos que habían escapado en plena guerra y solo faltaba él

── ¿Dónde lo encontraron? ── cuestiono el pelirrojo

── Lo reporto el departamento de Aurores en Francia, al parecer hizo un escandalo en Francia Muggle y los policías lo hirieron ── respondió el muchacho

── bien vamos a verlo ── Harry se encamino hacia las celdas de retención acompañado por los dos hombres ── Así que Walden Macnair ── dijo el azabache sentándose frente al mencionado

── Potter tanto tiempo sin vernos ── rio el mortifago

── Dejémonos de cordialidades Macnair ── contrarresto el moreno ── Mejor hablemos de cuantos años vamos a darte ── fue su turno de sonreír

── ¿Qué te parece cadena perpetua? ── propuso Weasley

── O mejor el beso del dementor ── apoyo Harry y los demás asintieron

── No ── se apresuro el hombre temeroso ── puedo darles información ──

── no necesitamos mas información, solo faltabas tu por apresar ── Harry se puso de pie y se encamino hacia la salida

── Se donde esta ── hablo de pronto

── ¿Quién? ── el pelirrojo detuvo su paso

── Malfoy , se donde esta Draco Malfoy ──

* * *

**Sus comentarios y opiniones alientan mi imaginación **


	9. Ronald

"Incondicional "

S. Guzmán

…..

Capitulo IX

.

── Se donde esta ── hablo de pronto

── ¿Quién? ── el pelirrojo detuvo su paso

── Malfoy, se donde esta Draco Malfoy ── Walden hablo con desesperación, Harry camino velozmente hacia la mesa donde este se encontraba sentado

── ¿Qué has dicho? ── interrogo con enfado ── No mientas eso no te salvara de morir ──

── Es en serio ── el hombre se puso de pie ── Lo vi, yo lo vi ── Los presentes se miraron entre ellos ── Es el hijo de Lucius, fue él quien mato a Bellatrix ──

── ¿Cómo creerte? ── cuestiono Ron

── Es policía puedo asegurarlo, es un oficial de esos Muggle ── Walden resoplo ── Se en que distrito esta, puedo llevarlos ──

── ¿A cambio? ──

── No el beso del dementor, enciérrenme en azkaban, pero no me maten ── rogo por su vida, Harry miro a Ronald, ambos salieron de la extensión.

── ¡Harry! ── llamo el pelirrojo tratando de que su amigo se detuviera, él sabia a la perfección que Harry, fue uno de los mas afectados con la desaparición de su amiga ── ¿Y si es verdad? ── esperanzo ── Si Hermione y Malfoy ¿Están en Francia? ──

── No confió en él ──

── Yo tampoco, pero nada perdemos ── se acerco a el azabache ── Por la amistad que tenemos, por ser mi cuñado vamos a Francia, busquemos a Hermione ──

── ¿Y si no están? ¿Y si lo hizo para ganar tiempo? ──

── Si así es pues será castigado, nada perdemos ──

── Me niego a fallar nuevamente, me niego a que sea una pista falsa ──

── Pues si tu no vas yo si iré, Potter ── sentencio el pelirrojo devolviéndose hacia el cuarto de interrogación

── Bien Walden, esta es tú ultima oportunidad ── hablo Ronald sentándose frente a él ── Tú dices donde, yo voy y ganaras tu vida solo que pudriéndote en azkaban, yo que tú preferiría la muerte pero bueno entre gustos y colores ── el mortifago ceño el entrecejo ante el cruel chiste de Weasley

── Distrito cincuenta y dos ── sentencio ── Los coches decían, distrito cincuenta y dos de la comandancia y al parecer, Malfoy era el jefe, como siempre ── esta ves la sonrisa de Ronald, se borro levantándose rápidamente de la silla se guio hasta el guardia

── enciérrelo ── ordeno tajante y enfurecido, Ronald Weasley siempre desprecio a Draco Malfoy, por las humillaciones que este le hacia, nunca apoyo la idea de que perteneciera a la orden y tampoco apoyo la idea del romance que mantenía con su amiga él fue el primero en sonreír cuando Draco Malfoy fue acusado de asesinato, fue el primero que celebro su muerte pero todo aquello era falso, ahora busca a la mujer que aun ama para arrebatarla de sus brazos, las mujeres que pasan por su cama son casi físicamente parecidas a Hermione, su obsesión puede llevarlo a la locura y eso él lo sabe, pero que mas da su razón ya no actúa en él.

…

Miro a su esposa acostada en la cama, el recuerdo se mantenía vivo en él, ¿Quién era Draco Malfoy? ¿Por qué cuando ese rufián nombro a su madre su cuerpo se tenso de tal manera?

_Flash Black_

_— ¿Alguna palabra antes de morir padre? — siseo como serpiente envenenada_

_—Morirás como un sangre sucia hijo — declaro el rubio mayor, al mismo tiempo que sacaba de su túnica un arma Muggles y apuntaba a su único hijo, Draco reacciono al tiempo_

_—Avada Kedavra — conjuro el chico al mismo tiempo que Lucios apretaba el catillo y la bala le atravesaba el abdomen dejándolo caer de rodillas_

_Fin del Flash Black_

Cerro los ojos con fuerza, ese recuerdo se hacia presente en su onírica desde hace ya mucho tiempo

── Draco..no..no te entregues ── murmuro entre sueños Charlotte ── Te odoio ..Malfoy ── volvió hablar ella, Andrew se acerco cauteloso de no despertarla

── ¿Por qué me odias? ── interrogo aprovechándose de la situación ── ¿De verdad me odias? ──

── por que te entregas ── le respondió dormida ── porque me dejas ── susurro con dolor ── porque te amo Draco ── Andrew se tenso completamente

── ¿Qué dices? ── cuestiono ── ¡DESPIERTA! ── Objeto ── TE ORDENO QUE DESPIERTES ── Grito entre dientes, la castaña se sobre salto despertando abruptamente

── ¿Qué, que sucede? ──

── ¿Quién es él? ── pregunto enfurecido ── ¿Quién diablos es Draco Malfoy? ── estaba de pie rondando la cama, el timbre en la parte baja de la casa resonó, ella le dirigió una mirada intrigante ── no vas abrir ── ordeno, ella se puso de pie para colocarse la bata ── ¡no vas abrir la maldita puerta! ── grito sosteniéndola

── Cuando estés más calmado hablamos ── se dirigió a la planta baja de la casa perseguida por el rubio

── Buenos días señora Daleen ──

── Buenos días, Mauro ──

── Disculpen molestar así en su casa jefe ── se dirigió a Andrew ── Pero lo solicitan en el distrito con urgencia ──

── Espérame cinco minutos en el carro, ya te alcanzo ── respondió mientras subía las escaleras hacia el dormitorio para cambiarse ── tenemos una conversación pendiente ── le advirtió a su esposa luego de bajar de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él, si algo sabia Hermione es que se había metido en muchos problemas, su subconsciente la había traicionado como explicarles ha Andrew Daleen que él es Draco Malfoy, agregándole el hecho de que ella le ha mentido todo ese tiempo y que además es un mago.

…

── ¿Se puede saber porque tanto alboroto? ── pregunto una ves se encontraba en el distrito cincuenta y dos de Francia

── Jefe Daleen, lo busca el jefe de un escuadrón especial de la policía de Inglaterra ── Andrew frunció el entrecejo

── ¿Es necesario que los atienda yo personalmente? ──

── Si usted lo desea no ── respondió el oficial

── ¿Huir Malfoy? ── La vos resonó detrás de la espalda del rubio ── Siempre pensé que eras una rata, pero con todo lo que hiciste creí que habías cambiado ── burlo el hombre, Daleen se giro con molestia

── ¿Quién es usted? ── interrogo con molestia y desconociendo el hecho por el cual ese hombre pronunciaba el apellido Malfoy, ya podría jurar que aborrecía ese apellido.

── ¿Mi nombre? ¿De verdad Malfoy? ¿No me recuerdas? ── Rio este

── Ronald ── Deletreo con asombro Charlotte, haciendo acto de presencia

── Hermione ── Ronald sonrió anchamente al ver la castaña.


	10. toda la verdad

"Incondicional "

S. Guzmán

…..

Capitulo IX

.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, chocando energéticamente, Ron avanzo hacia ella y estiro su mano tratando de tocarla para confirmar que no fuera uno más de los espejismos que aparecían en sus sueños, cuando su mano toco la calidad piel de ella por reflejo retiro su mano rápidamente.

── Estas viva ── susurro para ella, Andrew miro fijamente la escena al igual que los oficiales presentes

── Siempre lo estuve ── agrega ella con una sonrisa rota en sus labios

── ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ── interroga el pelirrojo, el rubio cruza sus brazos a la altura de su pecho. Ella baja la cara

── Es una explicación que se la debo a muchas personas ── contesta ── Solo lo diré cuando los demás estén presentes ──

── ¿Quiénes? ── cuestiona el rubio interviniendo por primera ves

── Nosotros ── contesta Ginevra Weasley, entrando de la mano de su esposo, Charlotte se gira al reconocer la vos ── Hola, Hermione ── saluda ella con la voz amortiguada

── Ginny…. Harry ── las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas

── ¿Hermione? ── interroga Andrew, con severidad ── Ustedes ── se dirige a los oficiales ── Tienen cosas por hacer, y es una orden ── camina rápidamente hasta una puerta ── Charlotte, dile a tus amigos que entren ── pide, ella es incapaz de mover sus labios ── ¡HAZLO! ── Grita perdió el poco control que le queda, los tres se miran entran si y caminan hasta la oficina, siempre han sabido que Malfoy, no es de buen carácter pero lo único que logra pasar por la mente de ellos tres es que hay más de un cabo por atar ── Bien ── dice una ves todo se encontraban adentro ── Exijo explicaciones ── miro directamente a quien para él era, Charlotte, Hermione contuvo la respiración ── Espero ── Andrew, estaba impaciente, fue el único que no tomo asiento al igual que su esposa

── ¡Por dios, Malfoy! ── El pelirrojo intervino ── En serio crees que nos vamos a tragar ese cuento que no sabes nada, confiésalo anda di que tuviste miedo y huiste cuando mataste a tú padre ── La vista del rubio viaja directamente a los ojos de la castaña, quien no es capaz de enfrentarlo

── ¿Qué esta queriendo decir él? ── camina hasta su esposa ── ¡Charlotte, mírame! ── toma la barbilla de su esposa obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos ── Habla ── ordena, la nota nerviosa las lagrimas se acumulan en sus pupilas

── Te mentí ── susurra ── Tú no perdiste la memoria en un accidente, no eres Andrew Daleen, eres Draco Malfoy ── él la suelta por instinto y ella se abraza a él con miedo ── Perdóname mi amor yo no me quería separar de ti ── entierra la cara en su pecho ── No te quería perder y tú estabas decido a entregarte ── los demás miran la escena con confusión

── ¿Mate a mi padre? ── Las palabras le queman la garganta, ella asiente en afirmativa ── Suéltame ── pide

── no… ──

── ¡Suéltame!── se siente miserable ── ¡SUELTAME! ── Vocifera con indignación

── ¡NO! Perdóname por favor ── suplica tocando su hombro, él se gira con fuerza tomándola por los hombros

── ¿POR QUÉ? ── le grita frustrado y lleno de odio, Harry y Ron avanzan un paso pero Ginny, se interpone en sus caminos

── Porque te amo ── susurra débil ── No, no quería que te apartaras de mi lado ──

── No es excusa ── dice con severidad ── ¡NO ES EXCUSA, CHARLOTHE! ── Grito con resentimiento

── Dame la oportunidad al menos de explicar ──

── ¿Para que? Para que me mientas nuevamente, para que tengas la necesidad de decir puras estupideces escondiéndote tras un amor que para mí significa puro egoísmo ── calla abruptamente, ella baja la mirada ── Cuéntame ── pide, Hermione levanta la mirada ── Ellos dirán lo que es mentira o es verdad, cuéntame como nació todo esta falsa que llamas amor ── un nudo se forma en su garganta, una sonrisa rota se forma en sus labios y camina hasta la venta de la oficina.

── No recuerdo exactamente la fecha ── habla ella, y él sonríe ante la absurda frase ── Pero fue en los inicios de la segunda guerra mágica, tú huías y yo buscaba mortifagos nos encontramos en un bar de mala muerte, nos emborrachamos y terminamos en una cama ── un ligero rubor sube a su mejilla todos escuchan atentamente sus palabras ── Fuiste mi primer hombre ──

── No quiero detalles ── la interrumpe

── Pasaron meses después de eso, creí que no volvería a verte no había mencionado a nadie sobre esa noche ni sabia tampoco que pertenecías a la orden, cuando te presentaron oficialmente en la mansión de Sirius, mi mundo se vio de cabeza y tú me saludaste tan distinto me ignoraste ── le reprocha ── Pero en la noche apareciste en mi habitación y cuestionaste hasta el ultimo momento nuestra relación dijiste que era tú mujer y que de eso no habría duda, luego la señora Weasley nos escucho, tú me dijiste que no había problema que si ella hablaba simplemente dábamos la cara pero eso no sucedió, me querían enviar acabar con Bellatrix Lestranger, tú tía y tú lo impediste fuiste en mi lugar, solo que fallo algo y no regresaste con los demás fue la primera ves que me abandonaste ── sonríe tristemente y él se da vuelta enfrentándola

── ¿Qué sucedió después? ──

── Sirius Black, y yo, tú tío fuimos por ti ── interviene Harry ── Estabas mal herido cuando te encontramos pero habías acabado con Bellatrix ──

── Fingiste perder la memoria para alejarme de ti, pero no lo conseguiste, es fue la segunda vez ── continua la castaña ── Ocurrieron muchas cosas luego el ministerio quiso detenerte y tú decidiste entregarte para no poner en riesgo a los demás miembros de la orden, esa fue la tercera ves que quisiste alejarte ──

── Continua ──

── Te sentenciaron ── continua Ron, Hermione es incapaz de continuar ── Te dieron quince años fuiste acusado por ser uno de los principales seguidores de Lord Voldemort, tú padre Lucius Malfoy ──

── Apareció el ministerio ── Salta Ginny, interviniendo ── Fue algo distinto, hay estaban ustedes dos abrazados en medio de un suburbio, ella te grito varias veces que te odiaba por lo que habías hecho, tú sin embargo pediste que te soltaron y caminaste hasta ella susurrándole cosas inaudibles para nosotros, tú padre apareció y puso en tela de juicio tú participación como mortifago se desato una batalla ── Acaricia su barriga en complicidad con el bebe ── En la cual tú en defensa propia mataste a tú padre, el disparo una de esas armas que ustedes utilizan, y tú caíste de rodillas y luego te desmayaste, muchos pensamos que no ibas a sobrevivir, pero yerba mala nunca muere ── finaliza ella con una mínima burla en su oración

── Te quisieron apresar por ese asesinato, digamos que muchos mortifagos sometieron al ministro, y no lo iba a permitir solo que tú te resistías al hecho de huir te lo propuse y te negaste pensaste dejarme por cuarta ves, utilice un hechizo contra ti, te borre la memoria ──

── ¿Ahora soy un prófugo? ──

── No ── Harry interviene ── Cuando ganamos la guerra tú participación y la de Hermione fue notaria, así que fuiste exonerado ── Draco asiente en afirmativa

── Así que mate a mi tía, ha mi padre y encima alguien que dice que yo la llegue a querer borro mi memoria y me sometió a vivir en un mundo negro sin saber ¿de donde venia, quien era o a que me dedicaba?, Es algo irónico ──

── Pero es la verdad ── argumente la chica con voz ronca ── Dra…. ── callo ante sus palabras

── Vamos dilo ── animo ── Draco, por que ese es mi nombre es quien soy yo, no Andrew Daleen, esa persona en la que me convertiste a tú gusto y preferencia ¿O no? ──

── Basta ya por favor ── pidió ahogada en su llanto

── ¿Sabes lo que es despertar sin saber quien eres? O sin tener ningún recuerdo de quien fuiste, si jugaste con una pelota o simplemente odiabas alguna comida ¿Lo sabes?, no verdad y tampoco debes de saber que se siente desilusionarse de una persona a tal punto de sentir temor de volver a confiar ── Sus ojos demostraban resentimientos, la mayor parte de su vida había sido ocultada, no siguió esperando y se condujo nuevamente a la puerta, Hermione se aferro con fuerza a su brazo

── Suéltame ── pronuncio tranquilamente

── No ──

── ¿POR QUÉ NO? ── Le grito ella cerro los ojos con fuerza

── Por que no sabría que responderle a mi hijo cuando pregunte por su padre ──

* * *

**Hola, tiempo sin actualizar esta historia, díganme ustedes que sugieren que pase en próximo capitulo ¡Ah! y visiten mi nuevo trabajo; Guerras Perdidas **


End file.
